Trust
by Tinuviel Undomiel
Summary: Scenes about Kyle Katarn and Jan Ors. Takes place from the day they met to the attack over the Jedi Academy by Desaan.
1. Meeting the enemy

Disclaimer: Star Wars isn't mine, nor or any of these characters.

A/N: This is my first Star Wars fic. I love to watch my brother play computer games and one of my favorites is Jedi Knight2: Jedi Outcast. I liked the story line and especially the two characters Jan Ors and Kyle Katarn. I researched how they met and came up with this story. All of these scenes and lines are my own. I actualy have no Idea where the base that Kyle and his imperial forces took over was, but I found this planet that said it had a Rebel base at one time so I used it.

Kyle Katarn waited among the reeds as the Imperials inched towards the Rebel Base. He was on Gaulas, waiting to storm the outpost and claim it for the Emipire.

He gloated at the thought of the Rebels being slaughtered; the way they had slaughtered his home. He had been at an Imperial Academy when he learned that his father was dead. Killed by the Republic as they attacked his home world of Sulon, a moon of Sullust. When he heard that his father, Morgan, was murdered, a rage for the rebellion had scoured his heart.

They were nothing but murderers and traitors; what ran in their veins was acid not red blood. They lived to snuff out life, and he would take theirs. The commander gave a signal and the small army began to march towards the base. It was time for Kyle to begin his long plan of vengeance.

* * *

Jan Ors carried her gear as she made her way to the hanger. Her group was going to practice more tricks in the air. Jan had been flying since she could walk so all of this training was far to easy. She knew that they would assign her to another base where she would finally be able to fight for the Rebellion.

Star systems were beginning to wiggle out of the Emporer's tight grip on the galaxy and were fighting to save it. Her home planet of Alderaan, though a member of the Imperial Senate, was secretly an ally to the alliance; providing them supplies and soldiers.

Jan was ready to get into the action ,and see the battles that saved the galaxy.

She walked onto the hanger, waving to some friends as she made her way to her ship. It was only a pathetic little cruiser ,but she had cared for this thing for two years now. The ship was special, even if run-down.

She looked out the open hatch doors and saw something that made her eyes grow wide. Hundreds of Imperial troops stomped there way to the base. Walkers began firing imediatley with their twin cannons. The walls of the base shook as it was impacted with bolts. More blasts came firing into the hanger, and Jan ducked for cover as wall, ships and people were converted to rubble.

Jan pulled out her blaster and ran out of the hanger; she was going to battle the Imperials. The wicked men of the Empire had no hearts but stone, they had slaughtered thousands and were killing hundreds each day. They lived to snuff out life, and she would take theirs.  
  


* * *

Kyle raced into the Base firing bolts as her went. Rebels dropped like flies ,and he reveled in their deaths. The Walkers destroyed the walls of the base. The cries of the dead echoed the air, and the ground grew red with each fire of a blaster or cannon.

The Rebels fought back as best the could, but the battle was already won.

Kyle dodged bolts and fired at at the Rebels in his path. He ran into the main building where the battle grew rougher. Here the Rebels had places to hide, but no where to run.

They were backed up against the wall and ripped open by blasters.

Kyle noticed that the troopers surrounding him were beginning to fall. An unseen assasin was firing at them. Kyle looked around, but saw no one. He fired at some fleeing Rebels, and more bolts shot towards him. Whoever was firing at him was getting close to his last nerve. This person was a good shot and Kyle knew that he had to find the Rebel before he ended up dead. He began to hunt like a bounty hunter for the Rebel.  
  


* * *

Jan hid behind the pillars, standing on the rafters above the ground. She had fired at the Imperials, but one still remained. She had always been a dead shot, but this one had extrodinary reflexisis.

The sounds of more fire wafted in the distance. She decided to ditch this guy and sneak her way to the battle.

She jumped from the platform and landed hard on the ground. She snuck into the shadows as she saw the Imperial turn towards her. She didn't think that he saw her, so she slowly made her way to the door.

Her blaster was raised, and she could see the entry way. A Stormtrooper guarded the door, his back to her. She aimed her blaster at his back and her finger moved the press the trigger.

The cold muzzle of a blaster pressed against her head, "You don't want to do that."

The Imperial had found her.  
  


* * *

Kyle had his blaster on the Rebel's right temple, he looked carefully at the shooter. It was a young woman with brown hair pulled away from her face. Kyle could tell that this woman was strong and tough, as well as beautiful. He read the look on her face and he knew that she wasn't afraid of him or his threat. She had a strong mind and will. Though a Rebel, she was a rarety among women.

Kyle pulled his blaster away from her head. The rebel turned to him, a look of surprise on her face.

"Aren't you going to kill me?" She asked him.

"No," Kyle stated.

The Stormtrooper at the door ran away from them, without knowing they were there, as more heavy fire sounded in the distance.

"You need to leave this base," Kyle told her, "They'll only kill you if you stay."

The woman gave him a small nod and ran deeper into the base. Kyle watched her go, wondering where his anger to all the Rebels had gone. It was as if the fire of rage had been dampened at the sight of her. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, as he walked outside the base.  
  


* * *

Jan had taken the Imperial's advice and ran towards a hanger. Not the hanger where her small craft had been but to the fighter ship hanger. These little deep space cruisers had been spared destruction, and she had to use them to escape Gaulas.

A few more pilots raced towards their ships and Jan followed.

For some reason that Imperial had spared her life. Did the murders of the galaxy called the Empire have hearts? Could they really feel mercy for their enemies? One of them did, and she had been lucky to run into him.

Jan climbed into the cockpit of a ship ,and strapped herself in. She knew how to pilot this thing easily. She ignited the engines and steered her craft to the open hanger doors. She felt the rush of the take off as her ship left the ground. The sun poured into her cockpit. She saw the Imperial army spilling into the base, as she climbed higher and higher into the sky. Walkers fired at her craft and the others that were flying with her. One ship became a cloud of flame and inky black smoke as it fell to earth.

"Who is in this cockpit?" A pilot's voice asked on her intercom.

"This is Jan Ors speaking," she answered him.

"You must be that trainee everyone was talking about," The pilot said as they broke atmosphere, "You're supposed to be an extrordinary pilot. Glad to see that you had the sense to get off that rock. We're heading for the nearest Republic base."

"I'll follow you," Jan responded.

"Over and out."

Silence filled her cockpit, and she looked at the Universe surrounding her. She had been given the chance to live, she would use that chance for the Republic.

* * *

I have more chapters in mind, but I really want to know what you think, so reveiw for me. 


	2. Learning the truth

Disclaimer: Don't own Star Wars, Wish I did though.

A/N: This is a neat chapter. Once again got the idea off a Bio on Jan and Kyle. Some say that Jan was working as a spy when they met again, but I thought this was more appealing.

__

_3 years later_

Kyle walked calmly through the Imperial base; he was now a decorated officer, but he didn't feel like one. It was as if his honor of the Empire was slowly slipping away. He had seen soldiers murder surrendering Rebels; He had watched as they completley destroyed a Rebel Base, with all of them inside. He was beginning to see the bloodbath that Empire wanted. Had the leaders of their Empire know the meaning of compassion and mercy? Kyle rembered how he had allowed a Rebel woman live. He had kept it a secret from all, but her face still wafted in his memory. Her strong determination had intrigued him greatly, and her beauty still lingered with him. He wondered if he was on the wrong side of this fight.

A red light a bove him began flashing and an anoying buzz ringed in his ears. Kyle swiftly pulled out his blaster; someone had entered the base.

* * *

"Oh, Sithspit!" Jan yelled frustrated.

As if getting into the base hadn't been hard enough, now the Imperials knew she was here. She was going to have to download those codes and get out of there fast. She hated being rushed. She raced down the corriders spying the main computer. She fired at a Stormtrooper, then raced towards the machine. Her fingers flew over the keyboard as she desperatley tried to get to the codes. "I don't know how I'm going to get out of this one," she muttered to herself.

* * *

Kyle stood on one entry way of the Computer room; on the other side were two Stormtroopers. Between them stood the Rebel, pecking away at the computer.

"Freeze!" One trooper called out, stopping the Rebel, "Hands up."

She began to raise her hands, still looking at the computer. Her right sudeenly shot to her waist and she pulled out her blaster. With two shots, both troopers lay crumpled in their armor. She was oblivious to Kyle. He ran over pulled the woman to the ground; knocking the blaster from her hand. He pinned her to the ground, and looked straight into her eyes. It was he same Rebel he had allowed to live. Her face showed that she too recognized him.

"Hello," she said, then gave him a hard kick in the stomach, knnocking the breath out of him. She then gave him a right hook in the jaw and scrambled to her feet. She picked up her blaster and fired at the troops who had spilled into the room. A Stormtrooper from behind set his rifle for stun. A blue beam erected from the blaster and encircling the Rebel. She sank to the ground; her blaster still clutched in her palm. Kyle climbed to his feet rubbing his sore jaw,

"Take her to the ship," He instructed his men," She'll be questioned there."

* * *

When Jan opened her eyes, she was staring into the masks of several Stormtroopers.

"Get up you Rebel scum."

She was kicked to her feet, and her hands were locked into binders. She saw the face of the man who had the chance to take her life, but chose not to. Jan gave him a cold stare, and saw something flash across his eyes. It wasn't anger, could it have been sympathy? In all of her wildest dreams she had never expected to see him again. She wanted to ask him why he had not taken her life, but she was taken away from the room and marched towards a docking bay. The Imperial followed and boarded the shuttle with her. The troopers placed Jan in the back and guarded her.

" Be strong Jan," she told herself," Don't tell them anything about the Rebellion or your mission."

She knew that they would torture her with the pain droids she had heard of. She wasn't sure how painful it would be, and she honestly didn't want to know. There was no chance that the Imperial would get her out of this mess. It had been three years since the Empire had taken over the base on Guala, whatever had stopped him from killing her then, was probaly swept away by the Empire. She was on her own.

* * *

Kyle and his crew boarded the _Star of the Empire_. General Toras walked over to Kyle,

"Captain Katarn," he said sternly," You said you have a prisoner."

"Yes, she was found in the Main Computer. I beleive she should be questioned."

"A woman," the general said unamused, "You found a Rebel woman in your base and you think she should be questioned. What can she possibly know?"

"She hacked into our base, killed a number of guards and gave me a beating I'll never forget, I beleive she knows something."

General Toras appeared to be contemplating what he should do, "We'll hold her for the time being."

The Rebel and her three guards were brought out of the shuttle. Kyle stared at her, he had ever thought of seeing her again. He used to wonder what happened to her. He had figured she would still be part of the Rebellion; he had seen the determination in her eyes. He followed the General to the command center, leaving her to be put in the detention block.

* * *

Jan was shoved ungracefully into a cell. The black walls absorbed the darkness; single light shone from above, providing little light. A small bench was cut out of the wall, a makeshift bed. She sat down on the bench and put her head in her hands. The Republic couldn't find her, not here. Torture would eventually be placed upon her and the temptations would strike. It would be hard to resist, but she had too. They would bargain for the information she knew, but she wouldn't say one word. When would they kill her? Would it be after her torture, or would they keep her alive for much longer time? The door suddenly opened, and revealed the Imperial who had helped her on Gualas. Now only one question ran through her mind, what was he doing here?

* * *

Kyle had to see her. The curiosity of who she was had finally built up to much. He could see that she was surprised to see him, but not at all afraid.

"So we meet again," he calmly greeted her.

She appeared unmoved,

"How's your jaw?" she asked refering to the bruise she had afflicted. Kyle gave a small smile at her false concern,

"This time may I have the pleasure of you name?"

His politness was not for courtesey, he was only playing her game of sarcasm.

"Jan Ors," She muttered not looking at his eyes.

"Kyle Katarn."

"Katarn?" she asked obviously recognizing his name.

"Yeah, heard of me?" he asked curious.

"Not exactly." Kyle saw the slight frown on her face, and wondered what she meant by the comment. But he seriously doubted that she would tell him anything.

"What are you?" He asked her.

Jan looked up at him, "I'm a pilot."

"Then what were you doing at the computers?"

Jan said stubbornly, "I don't generally talk to Imperial scum."

"Well I don't generally allow Rebel scum to live,"He replied angirly.

"We try to save the galaxy," Jan shot back, "not slaughter it."

"We don't murder people for no reason."

"What has the Rebellion ever done to you?" she asked bitterly.

"Your _Rebellion_," He said putting emphasive on the last word,"ambushed my home world of Sulon, and murdered my father."

* * *

"I don't know what your talking about!" She shouted at him.

Jan had never heard of this, "The Rebellion would never do such a thing."

"Are you so sure about that?" he questioned.

Jan was absolutley certain, never in her entire life had she heard of the Republic doing something like this. In fact, it sounded more like the Empire would do something so morbid.

"What was your father's name?"

* * *

What does that have to do with anything? Kyle couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking.

"Morgan Katarn."

"Morgan Katarn!" She exclaimed leaping to her feet, " We never killed him, why would we want to?"

Kyle clearly did not understand what she meant.

"Morgan Katarn was a Republic sympathizer," Jan explained, "He was executed for treason by the Empire."

Kyle was shocked by her words. He had never heard of this.

* * *

Jan was also shocked, could this really be Morgan Katarn's son? She had never met Morgan, but she knew that his death had been a hard blow to the Rebellion.

"Why should I believe you?" Kyle asked her.

"I don't follow a liar, traitor and murderer which is what your Emporer is. I'm telling the truth," She told him, "we didn't kill your father."

* * *

Kyle swallowed hard, was this girl saying the truth? Had his father been murdered by the Empire? He left her cell coldly, trying to figure out what he had just heard. There was only one way to find out if this was true. He walked to a computer and searched the records for executions. His heart sank when he came across a name.

Morgan Katarn: Executed for treason on Sulon, moon of Sulust.

She had told the truth. The whole time he had been fighting to avenge his fathers death, yet he had bee working side by side with the murderers. His anger for the Rebellion melted away; now his rage centered on the Empire. He had believed a lie for years, killing innocent people for a murder that they were not responsible for. He knew he couldn't continue fighting for the wrong side; he had to join the Rebellion. There was no way he was going to leave Jan on this ship. She had told him the truth, now he owed it to her to set her free.

Hope you liked the chapter, review and tell me what you think.


	3. Escape from the Empire

Disclaimer: Come on you know I dont own this.

A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Jan spent the night cramped on the bench. She found it hard to believe that she had met the son of Morgan Katarn. She wasn't sure if he was telling the truth though. Why would Morgan Katarn's son want to fight for the Empire? If he was lied to he might, she told herself. It was a possibility the Kyle Katarn had been told that his father was killed by the Rebellion. Jan didn't know what to believe.

The door opened again, and Kyle walked in.

"What do you want now?" Jan couldn't help but ask.

"I need to put you in these binders," Kyle said holding up the cuffs.

"What?" Jan asked completely confused.

"I'm going to get you out of here."

"Are you crazy?"

What did he think he was doing? He was an Imperial and she was a Rebel, why did he want to help her?

"I'm beginning to think I am," Kyle replied, "Listen, you have to trust me."

"Why should I," Jan said to him, " you are an Imperial?"

"An Imperial that no longer believes in the Empire."

Jan sighed and allowed him to lock her wrists in the binders.

"You don't have to be afraid of me," He said to her. Jan looked him in the eye and said, "I'm not afraid of anything, least of all you."

* * *

Kyle gently guided Jan out of her cell. He had told the guards that he was leading her for questioning; they decided not to doubt him. He knew that if he could get her off the detention level, he could release her bonds and snag a shuttle. Hopefully they wouldn't run into many problems.

"Why are you helping me?" She asked quietly, not wanting to draw attention.

"I don't know," Kyle replied, " maybe I believe you."

"Well that explains a lot," She said sarcasticly.

"Shut up, I'm trying to get us out of here remember?"

"Well excuse me."

This woman was probably the most stubborn person Kyle had ever come across. She was also the strongest; there was no doubt in his mind that she would have withstand the torture she was supposed to endure that day.

* * *

When they exited the detention level Kyle pulled Jan to the side, and released her from the bonds.

"Here," he said handing her a blaster.

"Thanks," she replied, "Now what do we do?"

"Follow me." Jan walked behind him, ready to fire at any Imperials, save the one in front of her. She was still curious as to why he was willing to help her. Did it deal with the fact that he had spared her life before, or was he really telling the truth he no longer trusted the Empire?

"Hey!" a voice cried from a head.

A Stormtrooper had seen her and Kyle and began to fire red bolts at them. Jan and Kyle both fired and silenced the Imperial. Another trooper fired at them, and was given the same treatment as his companion.

"We have to move faster," Kyle said to her, "The whole ship will know whats going on soon."

Jan gave him a nod and picked up her pace. It would help if I knew where I was going she silently thought. Kyle fired at more officers, but failed to notice the trooper in the corridor beside him. Jan fired at as fast as lightning, giving him no time to aim at her companion. Jan saw an Imperial Shuttle behind the glass in front of them.

"Think you can fly that thing?" Kyle asked gesturing too the Shuttle.

"I don't think," Jan replied haughtily, "I know."

* * *

Kyle shook his head at her comment. She was tough that was an obviouse fact. At least she was willing to trust him to get them off this Imperial nightmare.

"We have too disable the tractor beam," Kyle told her, "It shouldn't take long."

Jan nodded at him, "Katarn, look out!"

Several Imperials shot bolts aiming for Kyle's head. He ducked just intime, then fired at the guards. Jan backed him up.

"Come on," Kyle said once the Imperials lay dead.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?" he asked. "Dodge those blasts like that," Jan said amazed, "I've never seen anyone with such good reflexis."

"Guess I'm just lucky, but we have to deactivate that tractor beam, so lets cut the chitchat."

Jan rolled her eyes and followed him again.

* * *

They finally made it to the hangers control room. Kyle pushed the button that would shut down the tractor beam, but nothing happened. Kyle frowned and tried again; again nothing.

"They must have deactivated the button," Kyle told her, "If we can't get that beam down were as dead as that hunk of rock Vjun."

"Move," Jan said shoving him away from the computer.

She tapped a few keys and pushed a few buttons, and with that the tractor beam was disabled.

"Just what exactly is it that you do?" Kyle asked amazed and confused.

She smiled a little, but they were interuppted by the blast of a Stormtrooper. Kyle fired back at the trooper, and then they ran back too the Shuttle. The ramp to the Shuttle lay open, and both of them ran up it as more shots were fired. Jan got into the pilots seats and flicked the Shuttle to life. The Hangar doors slowly creaked open, and the inky darkness glittering with stars showed itself. Jan pulled a lever and their stolen ship floated off the pad and into space.

Reviews will make me very happy, so please do so.


	4. Hidden Base

Disclaimer: Give me a break, these characters ain't mine

A/N: Thanks to my 4 reviewers, I hope I get more soon. I didn't mean to offend one of my reveiwers, I don't know much about Mara Jade or Mysteries of the Sith. So none of my work will have them in it. Any ways, lets get to the next chapter.

Kyle and Jan watched as the _Star of the Empire_ shrank slowly into a tiny speck in the sky. They were safe, but Jan was not ready to set a course just yet.

"We should be safe now," Kyle said.

"Good," Jan replied nodding slightly. Suddenly she whipped out her blaster and pointed it straight at him. Kyle put his hands up in surprise.

"Did you help me escape so I could lead you to the hidden base?" Jan asked authoritavly,"Is there a homing beacon on this shuttle?"

"No," Kyle said shaking his head.

"Are you really Morgan Katarn's son?"

"Of course, I never lied to you."

"Why should I believe you?" Jan asked still keeping her weapon on him.

"Look," Kyle began," I swear on my father's grave I'm not going to hurt you. There is no trick in this."

They stared at each other for a few moments, then Jan put her weapon back in its holster. She resumed back to her piloting and stared straight ahead. Kyle looked at her,as if trying to figure her out.

"You don't trust many people do you?"

Jan turned to him," I trust myself, and thats enough for me."

Kyle seemed content with that. He settled back into his seat, but Jan wouldn't let it rest.

"What about you?" Kyle looked at her now,

" I'm sure you trusted everyone on that ship."

"One of the rules of the Empire," Kyle told her," trust is a weakness, only trust yourself."

"Is mercy a weakness?"

Kyle looked down, hoping to avoid her question,"Yes."

"And yet you showed me mercy," Jan stated.

"As I've said, I don't believe in the Empire."

"Why did you let me live?"Jan asked him,"I've been wanting to know for three years."

Kyle wasn't sure what to say." I don't know why," Kyle said shaking his head,"Maybe it was because you didn't show fear or beg for mercy, but I don't know."

Jan was speechless. Never in her life had she ever been at a loss of words. She decided not to say anything. Just to look ahead and pilot the shuttle, but

Kyle was obviously curiouse about her,"Where you from?"

Jan shook her head a little, surprised by question,"Alderaan."

"Really?"

She nodded.

"I thought Alderaan was a member of the Senate?"

"It is, but we also support the Rebellion in secret."

"Oh."

They were silent for a few moments, now out of things to say. Jan suddenly felt awkward around him for some odd reason. She flicked some switches on the control pad and the stars became brilliant streaks as the flew into Lightspeed.

* * *

After a few hours of silent flying and trying to avoid each others eyes, it was time to move out of Lightspeed. Kyle watched as she slowly pulled up the lever, making the stars slowly turn into tiny specks of light. A mammoth, gaseouse planet hung before them. A belt of planet sized moons orbited the planet.

"Yavin?" Kyle asked her, finally breaking the silence.

Jan nodded at him.

"Never would have thought to looke there," Kyle said reffering to the Rebel base.

"Of course," Jan replied," Thats why its a _hidden_ base."

Kyle laughed a little at that, and saw her give him a small smile. Kyle grinned himself, never had he seen a more beautiful site than her smile.

Jan slowly moved towards the fourth moon of Yavin. She established contact before breaking atmosphere.

"Base, this is Jan Ors, pilot class 3, identification number 11436."

She waited for a response; it didn't take long. "Hey, Jan we thought you were dead."

She smiled,"Apparently not. I have hijacked a small Imperial Shuttle, tell patrol not to fire at the enemy ship. I don't want to be dead twice."

They both heard the guy chuckle over the intercom,"Will do. Over and out."

Jan turned to Kyle now,"Look, when we get down there let me do all the talking."

Kyle nodded," Agreed."

They desended into a jungle of a moon. Trees were compltely green and criss- crossed with vines. Kyle could see a few temples poking out of the green. Jan flew them into a hangar, and Kyle could see that a small crowd had gathered for them- or really her. Jan moved in front of him and walked down the ramp.

"Jan, I can't beleive your alive!"

"What happened?"

"How did you get out of that rat hole?"

"We all thought you were dead!" The crowd grew silent when they saw him. Kyle knew that this wasn't good.

The shouts of joy quickly became shouts of terror.

"Imperial!" "Destroyer!"

"Imperial scum!"

Rebel guards swiftly attacked Kyle, and Jan could do nothing.

"Stop! Wait!" She pleaded," You don't understand," She cried struggling through the crowd to reach Kyle,"You can't do this!"

But no one listened. Jan watched as they lead Kyle away. She hadn't meant for this to happen at all.

When Kyle was gone the people turned back to Jan,"Are you okay?"

"Did he hurt you?"

"Your so brave, capturing an Imperial by yourself!"

Jan shook them away and raced over to General Williard,

"General Williard!" She cried.

"Yes, Miss Ors?"

"Where have they taken the Imperial in capture?"

Willard began too walk further down the corridor,"That's not your concern, I believe."

"I believe it is," She replied sternly,"What are you going to do to him?"

Williard frowned here,"I find it intresting that you are concerned of his well-fare."

"He should not held as a prisoner."

"And why not?"

"Because he came with me on his own free will," Jan said her voice climbing do to frustration,"I didn't capture him."

"Are you sure you can believe him?"

Jan was about to explode. She clenched her fists and took a deep breath,"You have to release him!"

"I'm afraid that I have no authority to do so," Williard replied calmly.

"Then who does?"

"I'm afraid you will have to speak with Mon Mothma in that matter."

With that said General Williard was on his way again. Jan stood now slightly worried. Mon Mothma was the leader of the Rebellion. She had the power to protect Kyle or kill him. She could even label Jan a traitor for wanting to release an Imperial. It was a terrifying task, but Jan had to try.

* * *

It was soon around the base that Jan Ors was alive, and she had captured an Imperial. Those who had seen the Imperial said that he looked completley twisted and evil. That he looked at the crowd, and especially Jan, with a look of pure hatred. They said that Jan captured the Imperial on her own, and stole a shuttle by herself, holding him at gun point.

Only two people knew the truth, Jan and Kyle. When Jan heard the rumors, she burned with anger. They were already making her a heroine, while Kyle was being unjustly treated. She didn't want the praise and glory she didn't deserve. She walked down the corridors too the Presidential quarters, with a stomp in her steps. Enough was enough, she had to talk to Mon Mothma.

Two Rebel officers guarded the door. Jan rolled her eyes, she was pretty sure they were only there because of Kyle. As if he would hurt Mon Mothma. She walked over to them.

One of them put a hand up,"Halt!"

Jan turned to him,"I wish to speak with Mon Mothma."

"She is busy at the moment." Jan put a hand on the arm blocking her,"I need to speak with her now!"

Then she squeezed his arm.

The guard winced and she released him. "Yes miss," the guard replied obviously knowing not to mess with this angry woman. They let her pass.

Jan could see the leader of the Rebellion staring at a glass panel. It was covered with battle plans, and she appeared to be thinking hard. The first time Jan had met this woman was when she was first sworn into the Rebellion not long after her escape from Gualas. After that she would see her whenever an award or ceremony was given.

Mon Mothma always had the appearence of leadership and authority. She could be a kind gentle woman, or as tough as steel.

Jan took a deep breath,"Excuse me, Mon Mothma?"

She turned and looked at Jan.

"I'm Jan Ors."

"Yes you are the woman who captured an Imperial."

"No, I didn't do that."

Mon Mothma looked at her completely confused.

"I think we should release the prisoner."

Mon Mothma raised her eyebrows, then gestured for Jan to sit.

"This is no small task,"She said taking a seat as well,"May I ask why you want me to do this."

"I didn't save myself on that ship," Jan began to explain; finally someone was listening to her,"I was intercepted at the base, and that man helped me escape."

Mon Mothma looked surprised at this. Jan continued,"I think we should show him the same courtesy he showed me."

Mon Mothma sighed,"He's still an Imperial."

"Yes, but he saved my life, twice as a matter in fact."

"The Empire doesn't save lives they take them."

"Not this Imperial, he helped me, he's good."

Mon Mothma still appeared unmoved. "His name is Kyle Katarn, Morgan Katarn's son."

Here Mon Mothma paused, shocked by this news,"Are you sure this is true?"

"Yes, I'm certain."

Mon Mothma stood and put a hand under her chin, as she went deep in thought. Jan took this as good news; she was making someone consider the possibilities.

"Even if he is Morgan's son, he still swore loyalty to the Empire."

"But he no longer is loyal to them, he wants to swear loyalty to the Rebellion."

Jan could tell that she was making Mon Mothma think really hard. She had to let Kyle free.

"If you'll just talk to him I'm sure you'll understand," Jan pleaded.

She watched as Mon Mothma considered her plea.

"Officer Creson!" She called to one of the guards.

"Yes?" the guard asked. "Have General Williard bring the prisoner to me, I wish to speak with him."

Jan smiled at the leader of the Rebellion.

"Right away my lady."

* * *

Kyle was led farther into the Rebel base. Some how being held as a prisoner didn't seem to be part of Jan's plan. He was saw two guards standing before a door, making him wonder where he was going.

The two bozos at the door looked at him with hatred. If only his luck would change. The door opened and Kyle saw two woman in the room. One of them was Jan still dressed in her plain pilots garb, but her face was refreshing after being dragged to a cell. The other woman was dressed in a floor length white gown with a circle of auburn hair. He knew he was staring at Mon Mothma, the leader of the Rebellion. Jan stood when he was led into the room. She looked relieved to see him alright.

"Thank you," Mon Mothma said to Kyle's escorts and General Williard,"You may leave us now."

The officers left leaving Kyle alone with Mon Mothma and Jan. "You know who I am I presume."

Kyle nodded,"Yes."

"Jan here says that you are the son of Morgan Katarn."

"Yes I am."

"She has also told me that you saved her life, helped her escape from the Empire."

"Yes."

Mon Mothma nodded,"Jan is here becuase she has pleaded for you to be released."

Kyle looked at Jan, almost surprised that she would do this. Hadn't she said that she didn't trust anyone but herself.

"And," Mon Mothma continued," She says you wish to join the Rebellion."

Kyle turned back to her,"I never knew that my father was helping the Rebellion. I was told that you had taken over Sulon and had my father killed."

Kyle looked at Jan again,"I know now the truth, and I would rather fight for the Rebellion not the Empire."

Mon Mothma smiled, then pushed a small button on her desk, "General Williard you may come in now."

The General entered looking at Kyle, Jan, and Mon Mothma in surprise.

"Yes my lady?"

"Kyle Katarn will no longer be held as a prisoner, he will be used as a mercenary and a commando for the Rebellion."

"Uh, as you wish my lady."

"You may go now." Mon Mothma looked at Kyle again,"Kyle Katarn will you please step forward"

Kyle did so, making Jan smile.

Jan Ors watched as Kyle Katarn was sworn into the Rebellion.

* * *

Kyle was now situated with a small ampartment like complex. He had changed out of his Imperial Officer atire, wanting nothing more but to burn them. He was lacing up his boots when the door opened. Jan calmly walked in.

"Hi," She said a little nervouse.

"Hi," he replied.

"I uh, wanted to thank you for saving me and geting me out of there."

"I should be thanking you for telling me the truth about my father."

Jan smiled and he returned her the same.

She looked down blushing a little. She was amazed at how awkward things were when they were alone, but how free they were when they were trying not to get shot.

"Mon Mothma is sending me on another mission," Jan said surprised to learn that she was a little sad,"I just wanted to say thank you."

"Your welcome then," Kyle said now he was looking down.

Jan felt her cheeks grow hot all of a sudden, and she decided to leave.

"So long Katarn,"She said turning towards the door.

"Hey." Jan turned back to him,

"It's Kyle."

She smiled a little,"Jan."

She turned around and left, hoping someday that she'd see him again

* * *

So does it suck or rock, let me know in reveiws


End file.
